DEAD
by xxlaurax3bby
Summary: new girls move into a yellow house where when there going out the find a dead body


Chapter 1

D.E.A.D

'' Kelly come over her NOW please what is that is she dead is it a she?'' Amy said with her face so pale she looks scared that's she might come back to life and kill her! Kelly replayed in a strange voice as if she did it '' yeah I think that is a girl! I don't think we should tell anyone because they might think we did it'' Amy shocked at what she just said ''off course we should tell someone she's dead for all we know she could have been MURDERED! '' Kelly said '' your right we should tell someone! But who? Should we just call the cops?''

Kelly and Amy are sisters who just moved into a new city in California LA they moved form New Jersey where they lived in Newark a large city with lots of people! And it was the middle of July school didn't start yet! They knew no one but them self's! Their dad, made them move out there because of their mad friends at their grades! Newark is a great place to live there are lots of wonderful people their but since their mom died they turned into different people! In California they lived behind a big white and sky blue house. Their house was yellow with flowers in front! They didn't have to pay rent because they worked for the owner so the house was including with the job! Kelly was 14 and Amy was 16 years old. Amy loved playing sports not mentioning soccer! She ran out the house as fast as she could for practice. While Kelly stood their putting make up to meet the rich owners! Amy ran so fast not caring what was in front of her or what she passing by! Then she bumped into Nick! Amy was mad and had no time to fight that's she bumped into him and said '' oh sorry''! Nick '' yoo watch were your going! I have to be somewhere and I have no time to fight with you! Nick was the guy who got all the girls he wanted just like that! No one had the courage to say anything to back to him! Through Amy didn't know this and she got to say some mean full words out to him! '' who do you thing you are? I said sorry you should be watching where your going I don't have all day to be here fighting with you! I have soccer practice!'' she dashed out before Nick had a chance to say anything to her back! He wondered wow she had the freaking courage to say that to me how could she does she know who she's talking to?

Amy got at soccer! And the coach said '' gather up girls this is Amy DA Silva and she's the new member in our team!'' Amy said hi to all the members in the team! And most off them said hii back and welcomed her to the team! She made lots of new friends! And scored 5 goals! And she also got a ride home form a new friend off hers named Emily they became good friends! She said bye and walked into the house. Her dad asked her '' hey honey how was practice?'' Amy responded '' it was really good I made lots of new friends I really like it here!'' to bad she didn't know half off the secrets killing stocking California was brought in the package! Her dad proud about and taught for once maybe his kids could stop thinking about the death of their mom and they could move on! '' great then lets go meet the owners your love it here they have two children! A boy named Nick and a girl named Clare!'' they headed out. Kelly had her reddish/brown hair down with her bangs out she wore skinny jeans and a tight shirt that showed her flat belly. She had blush on that blended with her white skin and brown eyeshadow that seemed as if she wore really tried her brown eyes glittered with excitement! Amy was wearing blue shorts and a shirt that said hi there which matched her shorts. Her brown hair was in a mess pony tail. Her brown eyes sank with worries! Her tanned skin looked really pretty even tough she was really tried! Her dad looked tanned with his blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

Kelly entered the house first, thinking she was all that. Amy and her dad followed! Mr. Costa came down the white glass stair case in a tie and Harley shorts. Amy laughed to her self and Clare came down screaming '' dad you forgot your bag!'' Clare was 4'10 she was wearing a blue sparkly Aero shirt with gray shorts. She had blonde short straight hair and was really pale with blue eyes! She was really pretty. Then Nick came dashing down the stairs wearing black skinny jeans and a white v-cut shirt with his blonde mess hair he gripped the keys for his SUV and was close to the door! His dad called out to him '' Nick lets not be rude! Come say hi to our workers! They live behind our house this is Amy and Kelly, John is their dad.'' Nick and Amy started laughing at them self's! '' you have to be kidding me your Amy!'' Nick said Amy in a harsh voice answer back and said '' yeah I am Amy you have to be kidding me right you're a little rich boy with no limits that bumps into girls! This is going to be a long summer!'' John said '' you two know each other? Both of them answered at them same time '' yeah but I wish I didn't'' Kelly smiled a him '' hey my name is Kelly!'' she said in a flirting tone! Amy taught to her self wow pretty desperate don't you thing! '' hey sup my name is Nick I am 17 years old don't you thing you should stop flirting with me? Kelly mad said '' and I am 14 don't you thing I know what's wrong or right?'' '' well your work starts today John is that okay all you have to do is check if everything is all right and okay!'' John said '' yeah off course thank you!'' they headed out and Nick screamed '' bye Amy! Nice bumping into you! And ohh yeah bye Kelly!'' Amy turned around and said "get a life you clown!'' Nick laughed and said '' I HATE YOU TOO!''

Amy got home and asked her dad if she could go to this eating and skating place called Rocking Rocket! And her dad said yes but only if you take Kelly! She taught to herself and said yeah what the heck ill take her and then Ill just have Emily drive us back to here! She asked Kelly and Kelly taught that maybe Nick would be there and said yeah! They took a short cut Nick showed them and they saw something! '' Kelly come over her NOW please what is that is she dead is it a she?'' Amy said with her face so pale she looks scared that's she might come back to life and kill her! Kelly replayed in a strange voice as if she did it '' yeah I think that is a girl! I don't think we should tell anyone because they might think we did it'' Amy shocked at what she just said ''off course we should tell someone she's dead for all we know she could have been MURDERED! '' Kelly said '' your right we should tell someone! But who? Should we just call the cops?''

by lauraa ferreira


End file.
